Hurting on the inside
by sakuraXgaara2109
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a abused child. Sabaku no Gaara is mistreated. Will this bring them together? Or make things even more tense.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto! (Crys in corner)

Hurting on the inside

My name is Sakura Haruno.  
>I live a secret life, I hide in the shadows of others. I try not to be noticed. My parents hate me, I ruend there life, by being born. I was born with a big forhead, weird green eyes and pink hair.<br>I am in the acadamy, I can bearly keep up with others.  
>I am to soure to do anything when it comes to ninja practise.<br>People think im lazy and just annoying.

I am sakura haruno the girl who doesn't know her place. The girl who is all alone in this world.  
>The girl who no one truely cares about.<p>

I am sabaku no gaara I am a blood thursty killer who everyone fears. I enjoy hearing there screams and there begging. There all pathetic.  
>I am hate by all. I killed my mother during child birth. My brother and sister are scared shitless of me. My 'father' hates me and trys to get me killed.<br>I am a weapon, a broken weapon.

I am Sabaku no Gaara the boy who loves to kill. I know my place in the world. It is to kill every human on earth besides my self. I am alone in this world.  
>I am someone that nobody cares about. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto! (Crys in corner)

I woke up late that morning, swearing mentally. I quickly got up and started getting dressed. While grabbing my comb and brushed my hair really quick. I made my way down stairs. Only to find my mom sitting on the couch glaring up at me.

Mom:Sakura HURRY UP your going to be late for school she spat Me:S-sorry im going i say running out the door. I pass the flower shop only to run into Ino Ino:Hey forehead Me:H-hey Ino Ino and I end up in a race to the acadamy(witch ended up hurting alot on my part)  
>Ino:HA i beat you Bill-boardbrow Me:ya you got me this time i say timitdly bearly able to speak Ino:HAHA that means im better then you she stated happyly.<br>Everyone turned to look at us, shocked that i gave up so easly.  
>I ran over to the desk next to naruto and sasuke and sit inbetween them. Not even spearing a glance at either of them, just put my head down. I started humming the song Concrete angle causing some more people to look my way. My humming was in perfect harmony to what the music would be.<br>Sasuke:Shut up Me:... I tryed to keep the tears from falling down.  
>Naruto:Don't say that to sakura-chan he screamed getting really close to sasuke. Then a bunch of fan girls start to suround our table. Suddenly some dude bumped naruto causing the two to kiss. I cracked a smile it was funny. I turn to look at the fan girls they looked pissed Fan girls:NARUTO YOU BAKA they said was they beat him up.<br>I looked at naruto the tears finally broke. I stood up and screamed KNOCK IT OFF YOU BAKA'S YOUR HURTING HIM, HE DID NOTHING TO DESURVE THAT YOU SLUTS i screamed running out of the room. Tears staning the wood floors as i ran. I passed Iruka-sensei he looked shocked, he had never seen me this way. But i don't care. I ran and ran until i got to my hideout in the forest. It was covered by Sakura Blossom trees and in the middle of the thing A waterfall stood tall and proud.  
>I fall onto my knees infront of it. My eyes still shimering tears.<br>Me:Why i said to myself Why does it always have to be this way?  
>Maybe it's a sign im not ment to be in this world...But i don't want to part with it, not yet. Not until I figure out what i was put on the earth for...I can survive, but i won't like it. But i can't end it all yet...than what would be the point of going threw all of this. No I wouldn't or well couldn't do it...not until i know, everything i want to know or do all the things i want to do.<p>

Be stronger

Be better than Ino

Find True Love

Make people look up to me...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto! (Crys in corner)  
>Sorry but the first few chapters will be short until i get into the story more! Just worn ya now.<p>

Gaara sat there in silence. The moon shining along with the millions of stars up in the dark sky. The air seemed cool, unlike other nights. The air was cool and fresh, something that rarely happens here. Normally it would be freezing. But gaara really didn't think twice about it. He injoyed it. And would for the rest of the night...around 3 and a half more hours tell the sun came up. He knew something was gonna happen. He just knew it, he could feel it. Shakaku stiered anxiously in him. He could feel his disconfurt. Why the dang demon was upset he didn't know, but he had a feeling he would find out soon, but he wasn't so sure about it. His anxiouseness had an edge to it. As if there was something he knew was gonna happen but didn't want to share with him. The demon had only gotten this way once that he remembered, after it happened it changed his life. Yashamaru...

A pain surged threw his heart. The name still held great pain, and most likely would for the rest of his life. His one and only weakness was that name...He couldn't believe that he had fallen into his cluches and thought he could trust him. That he could love a Monster Like Me... No one will ever love me. I will never have a special person. Never ever. Shakaku chuckled lightly. I froze. He dosen't chuckle like that unless he's up to something...

My eyes snapped open. Dawn was my first thought. How could it already be dawn? The demon laughed at him from within him. He could almost feel the triving laugh eco in him.  
>Than he saw it. A halusinashion. It couldn't have been anything else. A girl. Pink hair and emerald eyes. She stood wavely up a few feet in from of him.<br>Gaara...the girl wispered.

Love will not find you, if you don't find it first. the girl had said What?  
>What the heck is the supose to mean.<p>

As if the image could read his mind she answered "My love won't find you, unless you come looking" she said and disaperared.  
>what the hell?<br>The demon laughed and muttered about time damn it.

'what do you mean about time?'  
>There was no reply. Just a smirk that came upon his lips.<br>He knew something...and wasn't going to tell... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura

`I sat by a tree reading a book. It was a romantic novel. Ugh I hated them so much it was so unrealistic. But I had nothing else to do. Naruto and Sasuke were too busy training. The only thing you could see was blurs of orange and blue. And Kakashi-sensei was reading his book, lying in the grass. What a lazy bum. I sighed. It's not fair. He wouldn't even train me! Sometimes I hated Kakashi-sensei. He never spent any time on me. Naruto got some training but still it's nothing compared on how he focused on Sasuke-kun. Naruto always complains about it. And I hate him about that. He doesn't even notice that I'm left out. The oh so scary Naruto Uzumaki and The fierce Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto has the kubyyu (sp?) and Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan. And here I am Sakura Haruno from a low class clan. Who has rarely any ninjas in it? And almost all of them are Chunin. Only 2 ANBU members and 6 Jonin. Nothing special...nothing at all.

Sigh. What a pity that is. But I'll show them one day….. I'll show all of them… I sighed again and got up. Slowly making my way towards a large tree around 6 yards away. I concentrated chakra into my feet as I stopped in from of the tree. Slowly I walked up it. Making It all the way to the top. I stood on top of it. Starring down at the earth below me. A sea of green. Kakashi looked up at me, his eye widened slowly as he realized how high up I was. I smiled softly and looked down one last time. I slowly fell forward letting my body soar in the air. Kakashi was there in a second but I blocked him. My eyes still closed. Oh to soon I was standing on the ground my eyes still closed. I heard Naruto Gasp.

Kakashi appeared next to me. The small portion of his face that showed had anger written all over it.

Kakashi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAKURA he screamed at me. My eyes snapped open and he took a step back. What the hell came out of his mouth. I grinned and turned to walk away. What an idiot…

Gaara.

Temari, Kankuro and I were in a meeting. Something about the Chunin exams. I really didn't care. All I knew was that we were supposed to take out the hidden leaf. I thought I was stupid. But Shakaku was happy about it. More lives he could take, more bloodshed. He could finally change. Well I guess this shall be interesting. But like I said I don't care all I care about is the blood. That's all…..

Done!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi's point of view

My eye's widened as I stared at sakura. Her eyes, they turned…..Black and red….. What the hell. I stood there stunned; Naruto and Sasuke were staring at me with wonder. She started walking away, her head held high. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was able to block me, not even Sasuke or Naruto could do that. So how was she able to do so? She was the weakest, or at least I thought she was. She doesn't have the will power to become a ninja, she's to….girly. She cares about boys more than training. Well mostly Sasuke. But she's been…..distant lately….. She hasn't been joining us in training, only a 3rd of the time she does. Her aura is different…angrier, scarier. All I know is that she is hiding something. Something that could change the way we think of her. I know she hurts on the inside but I'm not exactly sure how….. Shit….I really am a horrible sensei just as she had told me. I never train her, never really paid attention to her. I focus on Sasuke and Naruto to much. Never even bothering to think of her potential…. What is she capable of? Could she possibly be stronger than we think? Naruto's voice took me out of my thoughts.

KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT DID SAKURA-CHAN JUST DO?

Me:Im not sure Naruto….I think…how did she do that?

Sasuke:She managed to block you…she's to weak to do that…

Me:…

With Sakura

Inner me was on a rampage. She was screaming to let her out….to let her go back and kick kakashi's ass. I silently agreed, I wanted to kick his ass. I could tell he was douting me. He never had faith in me. Ever. He hates me. His eye stairs at me with hate. What did I ever do wrong? I've never hurt him. I've never talked bad about him. I haven't done shit! I was sitting in my room. I heard my father walking up the stairs. Thump, thump, thump. The door slammed open. My father stood there with a small knife in him hand. An evil grin on his. Before I knew it, the knife was in my shoulder and I was screaming


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's point of view

The pain in my shoulder was killing me. My father was grinning evily at me from 3 feet away. I looked down at my shoulder. There was a knife there. And it wasn't small. I looked back up at him, his eyes seemed to betray him and tears ran down him face.

Father: LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU BITCH he screamed at the top of his lungs. He came at me fists extended. He pushed me off my bed and sat on me. His hands formed into fists again and he started hitting me, over and over again. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I needed to fight back but I couldn't bring myself to do that. He was mentally Ill…. I couldn't hit him back..

Before I knew it he grabbed my head and started slamming it onto the wooden floors. My head bownced off a cracking noise filled the silence. My vision slowly went black.

Naruto's point of view

I was at the ramen shop with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. I couldn't help but think about Sakura-chan… How was she able to do that? I knew Sakura-chan was stronger then what she showed but that much? I felt a tear go down my cheek and all the sudden red and black flashing in my mind. I screamed softly.

Me:SAKURA-CHAN! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Blood, Sakura, Knife, floor. What is going on. A dark voice in my head told me she was dying.

Kakashi-Naruto! What's wrong?

Me:Sakura-chan we need to help her, she's hurt I said through gritted teeth. My head and shoulder were on fire.

Kakashi: what are you talking about?

Me:I can feel it…her pain.

I got up and started running the best that I could. But I passed out before I was about to make it 30 feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's point of view

I could feel myself slowly slipping away. My body was getting cold. Oh so cold.. I'm pathetic I can't even help myself… But what am I supposed to do? Against my Father. How could he do this to his own flesh and blood?

Memory's soon began to flood through my head. When I was younger….when everything was okay..

~flashback~

It was a sunny day out, not a cloud in the sky. My mom was making lemonade and cookies. I was playing in the sandbox in our back yard. Making myself a little sand castle. It stood around a food high and had little windows and stars decorated into it. I smiled to myself. It stayed up. I did something funny with my hands they were glowing green. I was scaring me but I could stop starring at it. The sand castle got bigger and started looking cooler. My eyes widened in shock. What was happening?

I couldn't believe the sight infront of me. I heard footsteps behind me and it all fell apart. I looked behind me and my mom was stairing at me wide eyes. She dropped the lemonade pitcher and the sand caught it.

~end of flashback~

That day everything changed my mom and dad started treating me different and I can't understand why…

They started beating me. Cussing me out. Saying that they hated my guts and wished that I would die. They say that im a monster… Is that true? So many things that I want to know before I die. So many things that I want to do. Why do early? Why does everybody hate me? I opened my closed eyes. My vision was blurry but I saw a flash of grey and black before I completely passed out.

~2 days later~

I woke from what seemed to be the worst nightmare of my life. My eyes slowly squinted to see where I was out but shut them quickly do to the light. I hurt my eyes. Where was i? Am I alive? What's going on? I heard voices. And beeping noises. People screaming. I saw light, I saw a boy. With bright red hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were a light blue, maybe teal? He had the kanji for love carved into his forehead. The boy was beautiful. It seemed like he wore eyeliner around his eyes. They were black all around them. He stared at me, his eyes… I couldn't look away. He smiled softly and said "in time young one" then everything went black again.

~with Gaara~

I laid in my room. There was nothing to do. Stupid Suna… It was light outside, so there was no creeping. I love the night, it's perfect for creeping and stalking my victims. There blood looks beautiful in the light of the moon. A evil grin crept on my face. Yes very beautiful.

Shakaku seemed to be awakening. When he fully did for the first time Gaara felt….scared? Why? Shukaku was freaking out inside of him. He sat up abruptly and grabbed his head. The pain…

'**She's dyeing! This shall not happen I won't allow it" **Shukaku roared inside of him. He was trying his best to get out.

'Who is she?'

'**Our love! Our mate! We must go to her' **

'Our mate?'

What is he talking about. As soon as it started it ended. He went back to his slumber. Things are starting to get confusing…


	8. Chapter 8

~3 days later, Sakura's point of view~

My eyes fluttered open, the bright light blinded me. I groaned softly and let my eyes adjust to the light. The first thing that my eyes, saw were two bright blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan you're awake!"

"Naruto…" I whispered. His eyes held worry, a tear slid down his right cheek.

'

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know… I didn't see him" I said, knowing fully that I was lying through my teeth.

"Hn pathetic" I heard Sasuke say. A growl expected my throat.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't say that To Sakura-chan!" he yelled

"Naruto, please lower your voice…" I whispered

~I can't tell them the truth. Then they'll take me away. I ca-can't leave, even thou he is hurting me~

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"I see your awake." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"What do you remember?" he asked

I looked down at my hands, fully remembering what he did to me. But if I told them… that would be the end of it.

"Nothing." I said bluntly

"You have to remember something, at least a little bit!" Kakashi said, taken by surprise.

"Well I don't Remember Shit!" I said harshly

Kakashi and Naruto backed away from me, even Sasuke was affected. His eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong with you? You're not acting the same."

I glared at them; I knew I was acting out of character. I really should put my fake smile on and apologies.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed, sorry for snapping. I just want to be left alone"

Kakashi nodded. He lead Naruto and himself out of the room. Sasuke stayed. He was staring at me intently.

"Your hiding something" he spoke in a low voice

"No I'm not." I said sweetly

"Don't lie!" he yelled and came closer. He grabbed my shoulders and held on tight.

"I know that your hiding something. What are you hiding?" his eyes flashed red and I found myself staring directly into the Sharingan.

"Get the fuck out of my room Sasuke Uchiha, or so help me I'll rip of your fucking balls" I dropped all sweetness that was in me. My eyes turned cold and I showed Sasuke the real me. Pale skin, hatred clouded eyes, and black bags around my eyes. Sasuke looked into my soul and I could tell he didn't like what he found.

"You're not the only one who has been screwed over in this life time" I said and punched THE Sasuke Uchiha in the face. He went flying back until he hit the wall. His eyes went straight back to meet mine.

"You've changed Sakura. What is wrong with you, what are your secrets?"

"So many questions Sasuke-Kunnn" I said in a low voice

He flinched and slowly made his away off of the floor. He made his way to the door and before leaving he said "I will find out your secrets Saakuuraa"

"Get the HELL OUT!" I screamed at him. Tears slowly made their way out of my eyes. He won't find out anything, I promise that much. I let myself fall back to sleep. I hope things get better.

~Sasuke's point of view"

"Your hiding something" I said

"No I'm not." She said sweetly.

"Don't lie!" I yelled at her. I made my way towards her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I know that your hiding something. What are you hiding?" My eyes flashed red, she didn't even flinch. She just stared back at me.

"Get the fuck out of my room Sasuke Uchiha, or so help me I'll rip of your fucking balls" she said in a low and threatening voice. She let her act fade away and I saw the real her. Her eyes were cloudy and full of hatred, around her eyes they were black. Lack of sleep I had noticed, why didn't I notice this before? Her skin was pale, very sick looking. How could I not notice this before?

"You're not the only one who has been screwed over in this life time" Sakura said darkly and punched me in the face. I went flying, and hit the nearest wall. She's stronger then she looks, poor Naruto.

"You've changed Sakura. What is wrong with you, what are your secrets?" I asked

"So many questions Sasuke-Kunnn" She said in a low voice

I flinched and slowly made my way off of the floor. I slowly made my way to the door and before leaving I said "I will find out your secrets Saakuuraa"

"Get the HELL OUT" Sakura screamed

I ran out of the hospital completely confused. Is that the real Sakura I just saw? Is she hiding behind a mask? What made her this way? There are too many questions and no answers. I let a tear slip down my check and I thought about all of this.

I wanted to protect her from the reality of the world, it looks like somebody and already corrupted her, but who? When she let her guard down I could see all the pain and hatred that was held in her deep emerald eyes. Her darkness could even match maybe my own. I saw a whole new person. Not the Sakura-chan I grew to love…

What's wrong with you Sakura…?


	9. Chapter 9

The day's passed by fastly. Sasuke didn't come see her again. She knew she had spooked him too much. Naruto was the only one who came in. Kakashi was too busy to see her. How typical, he thought he was too good for her. He was ashamed at how weak I was, or how weak I seemed to be.

I was only weak because of the beatings, only weak because I was made weak. They knew nothing, nothing at all. How could they judge me, when they didn't know what I had to go through? I hated them all. Hinata was the only one who I held any remorse for. She was the only one…

The door creaked open and a voice of a nurse filled the room.

"Sakura-san you can leave now." I had only nodded my head and stood up. I had already dressed in my cloths. I knew they would let me leave today. I had been there for a little over a week. The nurse left me and I followed. I walked down the busy hospital hallways. Until I was able to make it to the front of the hospital. Finally, I get to leave.

But I wasn't all that lucky. Team Asuma stood outside the hospital doors. She came face to face with Ino. A sneer covered Ino's face. Shikimaru looked over at her with boredom .

"So Forehead I heard from your teammate that you got beat up" Ino said, a smirk forming on her face.

"That is none of your Business Ino." She replied, with a poker face.

"**Kill her, rip of her head! Look at that smug look on her face! I just want to hit it, that otta wipe it off!" **Inner said, she was raging inside of her.

"Oh yes it is Sakura! It means I'm stronger than you! Wanna know way? Cause you're so weak and pathetic." She taunted. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by somebody screaming my name.

I turned to look at who ever screamed, and there stood my mother. Her bright blue eyes held hatred and pain. Rage rolled off of her, and her body seemed tense. What had she done? In that very moment she saw something glisten, she stared closely at her mother. What did she have in her hand?

That's when she realized it; it was something to hurt her with. Her mother screamed out hurtful words and came at her swinging. Her mother lunged at her, and brought a long blade with her. Ino screamed, and Shikimaru stood there shocked.

"It's your entire fault Sakura! It's because of you that your father left! He was afraid that he would get caught, get caught for trying to kill you. You selfish bitch you should have just died!" She screamed as the sharp object was thrusted into my body. I looked up at my mother, her eyes filled with rage. Her mother stabbed her again and again, it felt like a nightmare. Inner Sakura screamed inside of her. Inner slowly started taking over her weak body, and the last this she remembered was Inner saying. "**It's time to die fuckers"**


End file.
